


喜びが消えた夢

by Golden_Asp, Miura_Sky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miura_Sky/pseuds/Miura_Sky
Summary: READ: This is a translation of @Golden_Asp's Dreams of Joy Departed. All credit goes to @Golden_Asp. Translated by me. We do not own the characters.Original (English): http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731336/chapters/31547853アーデンが孤児になったショタニスを見つけて世話をするストーリーです。ずっと一緒にニフルハイムに住んで大人になったイグニスはアーデンと恋に落ちてアーデンと一緒にいる為にシガイになります。この小説は普通ゲームのメインストーリーと従います。





	喜びが消えた夢

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dreams of Joy Departed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731336) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp), [Miura_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miura_Sky/pseuds/Miura_Sky). 



「イグニス、早く森に逃げなさい。分かりましたか？」

村から聞こえる爆発の音に怯えてイグニスは大きくなった緑の目で泣いて頷いた。パパはもう死んじゃった。ママは息子に強く見えるために悲しい笑顔をした。息子を死に送っているのをママはよく知っていた。こうやって息子を送るのは多分利己的だと思ったが、帝国の手に殺される方がシガイに殺されるよりよくないと思った。息子はまだ5歳だから現在の場合を理解できないと思った。

ママは息子に殺されるのを見せてあげたくなかった。「早く逃げなさい。振り返らなくて走りなさい。どんなことが聞こえて止まるのはダメですよ。分かりましたか？」イグニスはもう一度頷いて「ママ…」と泣いた。

「勇敢にならなければなりませんよ、ママがイグニスを愛してるのを知っているんでしょ？さあ、早く逃げなさい！」

魔導兵が村に歩いている音と悲鳴の音で夜を埋めていて村の建物と家は全部燃えていた。「逃げなさい！」ママは最後に叫んだ。そして、来ている魔導兵の方に向けて体で息子の姿を隠した。イグニスも早く向けて短い足で早く走れるほど森に走った。

森は昔からイグニスのような子供達を森に行けなくなるためにお年寄り達が怖い話をよく言ったの場所だった。走っている中に銃の音にびっくりして慣れている死体が地に落ちる音を塞ぐために手で耳を塞いだ。森の中に見えない終わりを向いてたくさんの木の枝が化け物の爪のように服と髪を引っ張って血が流れるのように皮膚を引っ掻いてもずっと止まらなくて走り続いた。

一人で森の中に来たことはないけど昔パパが神達と王達と神凪達の物語を教えて一緒に来たことはあった。しかし、夜には全然来なかった。時間が流れて夜はシガイの時間になっちゃった。お年寄り達が昔のルシスの王達がインソムニアに壁を建てた前に心配しなくて夜に出られる時代を教えたこともあった。シガイもなくて帝国の魔導兵達もなかった時代。残念ながらイグニスには生まれた時から夜に一人で出かけるのは絶対にダメだと習った。

根に躓いてしまったイグニスはこの状況で無駄だと知っていたけどこんな短いズボンを履かなかったらいいなと考えて嗚咽を飲み込んだ。立って手のひらが血みどろになってしまったのを見てまた走り始めたがもう着々歩くたび千個の針が同時に刺しているように痛くて息をするたび肺臓が破れているように苦しかった。

村からどこまで出かけたのか分からなかったけどもう自分の嗚咽が村の人たちの悲鳴と魔導兵の重い足音を塞げなくていた。戦争が怒り前夜、たくさんの魔導兵達が家を取り囲んでイグニスは上の階に隠して台所にパパとママが帝国の軍人達のために食事を準備しているあの日を覚えて村にその帝国の軍人達の悪い笑い声にまた泣き始めた。小さい村の住民達を手伝うために魔導兵達と軍人達を送るとニフルハイムの皇帝が言ったが…

走っていて木に突き当たってまた転んだイグニスは疲れてしまって突き当たった木に寄って座ってパパとママを思いついて嗄れ声で「ママ…パパ…」と呼んだ。傷だらけになってしまった足を集めてイグニスは膝に頭を垂れた。そうしてもう一度立派だったパパが思い出して村から広がってしまった煙のせいで目に染みても涙を拭いてもう一度立つ気を出て見た。

_僕もパパのように立派な人になれる。_

でも足を動かし次第、イグニスは突然に森の中が奇妙に静かになったことを気づいた。夜に飛び回る虫の音とか梟の鳴き声とかなんの音もなかった。その瞬間、地から何かくらくらして岩ほどの手が現れた。何か地に闇から出ているそうだった。

_シガイ。_

イグニスは大きい巨人のような化け物が出ているのを見て動けなくなって声も出なくなってしまった。前に立っている鉄巨人はイグニスの頭の上に剣を殴って木を半分に切ってイグニスはやっと叫んでまた早く走り始めた。鉄巨人の鳴き声と近づいている重い足のせいで揺れている地に恐れとか痛みの全部が走っている中でも感じられなかった。

イグニスはずっと走った。誰かが助けてくれると願って。

 

 

FFXV

 

 

地に倒れていた死体達を渡ってアーデンイズニアは煙の匂いのおかげで死体達の匂いがしなかってよかったと思って火に滅びた村を満足な顔で見ていた。

「もう誰もいません。」帝国の司令官がアーデンに来て敬礼をして知らせた。名前を言ったことを覚えていたが名前を覚えなかった。でもどうせ人間は全部汚くて利己的て同じ人間達だったからアーデンはいつも相関しなかった。アーデンにはまだ人類に恨む時間が多くて自分で構えた戦争にも誰が勝っても誰が負けても、こんな戦争を始まった理由を覚えなくても気にしなかった。よく考えば多分アーデンはつまらなくなったので始まったと思った。

何も言わなくて司令官に回りしたアーデンは文句を囁いているのを聞いてあとでやつを除去すること頭に記した。反対者達はいらないから。

滅びた村をまた見てアーデンはこれでレギス王に帝国の征服はまだ終わらなかったのをはっきり見られると思って盗み笑った。実は帝国のこともアーデンに相関がなかったがルシスの王達、そしてクリスタルに選ばれたあの未来の新しい王を復讐をしたかったのだ。

この復讐のためにアーデンはもう長い時間を待って来た。そして、もう待ち疲れてなっていた。

まだ大きい火に燃えている家の前に立ってアーデンは靴の前に落ちていた紙を拾って開けて見た。その紙には子供がクレパスで描いた家の絵と上に「うちの家へようこそ！」と書いていたのを見てアーデンはすぐ紙をしわくちゃにして火に捨てた。アーデンは長い間自分の家と呼べる家もなくて生きて来たのを思い出して腹が立った。

家の後ろにある森を見てアーデンはシガイ達がついに出ているのを感じた。もしかして幸運に森へ逃がられてなった人があるかも知らないからアーデンは笑顔をして残党を探しに影のように軽く森に行った。助けてくださいと願う姿にシガイに作られて鬼気迫る化け物になってしまうのを見物するのはいつも面白いから。森へ入って悲鳴がしり次第、アーデンはその方に鉄巨人を見つかった。

_バカみたいなやつだな人間達は。こんな世界にどうやって安全になれると思って。_

鉄巨人がいる方へもっと近く行ってアーデンは木に凭れて見物した。どうせもう残った物は時間だけだから。しかし、餌食は見えなくて鉄巨人は突然攻撃を止まった。シガイ達も頭を使えなかったからこんな時にはめんどくさかった。しかし、その同じ悲鳴がまた聞こえり次第、アーデンは鉄巨人の餌食が見えた。五歳とか六歳みたいな男の子が傷だらけになった顔と体で涙と鼻水も流して鉄巨人にまた挑戦の悲鳴を叫んでいるのを見た。

その時、アーデンはあの子供に興味を見た。

 

 

FFXV

 

 

イグニスはもう何回に躓いてもすぐ立ってずっと走り続けて水が強く流れている川の前に止まった。泳ぐのは習ったがこんな強い川に入ったら足を浸し次第水と一緒に流れてしまって川が広かったので渡れないそうだった。その時、顧みてまた鉄巨人を遭遇した。もう逃げられるところもなかったし体に痛みが全部また感じられて動く気が全然なかった。残ったのは声だけだったのでイグニスはもう一度鉄巨人に挑戦で声を上げた。

鉄巨人はまた剣を上げて攻撃する準備をした。イグニスは目を通して終わりが来るように待っていた。しかし、数秒が経っても何も起こらなかった。鉄巨人の恐ろしい鳴き声の代わりに人の足音が聞こえていた。その人を見るためにイグニスはゆっくり目を開けて前に男の人が立っているの見た。黒い帽子で夏に着にくい服を着ていてその人は金色の瞳に暗い夜に光っているのが見えた。その目からは黒い液体が流れていて体に鉄巨人の体から同じで出ていた星の病の煙が染み出していた。そして、森の中に見回って鉄巨人はもう見えなくてまた静かになった。

手で目を擦ってイグニスは前に立っている人の後ろ姿を見守った。そして、その人もイグニスが静かにしくしく泣いている近づいて来ているのを見守っていた。どうなったのか分からなかったイグニスはこの人が鉄巨人を食ったと信じて小さい手でその人の指を巻きつけた。「僕のせいで病気になってしまって...ごめんなさい...」イグニスは心配している目でその金色の目を見上げた。まだ黒い涙を流れている男の人は何も言わなくてイグニスを見つめた。

知らない人だったがイグニスはこの人が自分を助けてくれたと信じてその人に安全な気持ちが感じられた。

 

 

FFXV

 

 

簡単な手身振りでアーデンは鉄巨人を子供の前から無くして目と体から星の病が染み出しているの感じた。シガイ達を触るたびいつもそうした。自分の方へ近づいて来た子供の緑の目を見て傷と血みどろになってしまってその子供の顔と体を見た。そして、子供が自分の指を掴んだ時アーデンの目が大きくなった。子供はしわがれた声で「僕のせいで病気になってしまって...ごめんなさい...」と言って静かに鼻をすすった。

_このガキは一体何故私のことを恐れないのか。_

_そして、何故このガキのせいで病気になったと思うのか。_

信じ切っている目で見ている子供を何も言わなくて眺めていたアーデンはこの子供を易く殺せるけど二千年以上に生きて来て鉄巨人に挑戦の悲鳴を叫んでこんな自分の恐ろしい姿を見て怖くないこの子供が興味深かった。

「お名前は？」アーデンはついに子供に話しかけて聞き次第、子供はアーデンの指に手をもっと締め付けて「イグニス。」と答えた。そして、アーデンはイグニスに帽子を脱いで派手好みな身振りで「アーデン・イズニア。よろしく。」と挨拶してイグニスはついに小さい笑いが出られた。

「さあ、行きましょう。体がめちゃくちゃになってしまったね。」アーデンは元気でイグニスの手を優しく掴んで一緒に歩き始めたが動き次第、イグニスは痛みに声を出した。子供の傷をもう一度見てため息をついて宙からポーションを持ち出してイグニスの手に壊してくれた。イグニスはポーションから光っている緑の光を見て痛みが全部消えたのを感じた。そして、アーデンを畏敬の目に見た。

「ありがとうございます。」イグニスはママがいつも礼儀が正しくなければいけないと習ったことを覚えてアーデンに感謝した。アーデンは答えなくてまたイグニスの手を掴んで歩き始めた。

「どこへ行きますか…？」イグニスはアーデンに聞いた。

「親に。」

イグニスはしばらく何も言わなくて「もう死にました…」と答えた。まだ若いから死ぬことを確実に理解しなかったが、もう起きられないことで理科した。アーデンはもちろん子供の親はもう死んだのを知っていたがイグニスの答えか気になっただけだった。

「それじゃ、私と一緒に行かなければならないね。」

「どこへ行きますか？」

「ニフルハイム。」アーデンは答えてイグニスの顔を興味深く見守っていた。帝国が親を殺して村を滅びたのを知ってイグニスは愚かに逃げるつもりか？アーデンはちょっと子供がそうして欲しかった。しかし、イグニスはアーデンがシガイを食って自分は助けてくれたと信じた。アーデンのおかげで生きているからニフルハイムでもアーデンが行く所に沿って行くと決めた。

_おじさんは僕を助けてくれたから…_

イグニスはアーデンに頭を頷いてアーデンは眉を吊り上げた。

_面白いガキだな。_

アーデンは向けてイグニスの手を掴んで一緒に森の中で出かけた。そして、日は東から昇り始まってイグニスはアーデンを見るたび安全な気持ちを感じた。

 

**Author's Note:**

> もし間違ったことがあればツイッターのDMで教えてください！ありがとうございます！  
> ツイッター：＠MiuraSky
> 
> 作家は ＠Golden_Asp（ツイッター）さんです！


End file.
